In a natural disaster such as a hurricane or earthquake or in the normal course of soil disruption due to construction activities the water system is often disrupted or contaminated. Often the only source of water will be found in streams, lakes, puddles, ditches, and the like. Such sources are typically laden with sediment in addition to bacteria and other contaminants. A typical ceramic filter, such as is used by backpackers or in emergency response kits, will quickly clog with sediment and become useless, not to mention their extraordinary cost relative to the scarce resources of disaster zones. For example, water having a turbidity of 500 NTU (Nephelometric Turbidity Units) will clog a typical ceramic filter after filtering 50 gallons.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a simple and cost effective way of preprocessing water prior to filtration in order to remove turbidity along with other harmful contaminants.